One Little Kiss
by DharmaMaterial
Summary: In order to get Shannon's inhaler back from Sawyer Kate is forced to strip and degrade herself in front of the con man, all to impress Jack. WARNING: Very dark, not a light romance. Deals with sexual abuse and humiliation. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY and want me to write more!


**"One Little Kiss"**  
_One-Shot by DharmaMaterial_

Kate just stood there like her legs were locked in position, looking at Sawyer cautiously. Sure he was tied to a tree and looked like hell but she still didn't trust the southern pervert. Jack and Sayid were right down the beach and she knew that if he attempted anything they would finish what they started. Hell, Sayid just went Iraqi on him and Kate could tell the only reason he stopped was because Sawyer had finally admitted to having the inhaler. She knew it wasn't going to be just as simple as just asking him once, nothing ever was with Sawyer. But Kate wanted to prove to Jack that she could be the hero for once, and she knew that if she ever wanted Jack to respect her she would have to walk out of this jungle with the inhaler.

"Ok", Kate said with some hesitation in her voice, "I'm here. Where is it?"

"Happy to tell you", Sawyer spat some blood as he spoke, "soon as I get that kiss."

Kate's expression was half that of embarrassment and irritation. She rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh. She wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Just tell me Sawyer", Kate said definitively.

"Freckles you ain't understanding how this transaction works", Sawyer smirked as he spoke, "and baby, you're interest rate is steep. Price just went up."

Kate was growing increasingly frustrated. "What?"

"Strip", Sawyer said very to-the-point.

Kate knew Sawyer was essentially helpless and apart from his mouth, couldn't harm her. But still his words caused Kate to flush red and freeze in her tracks. Sawyer was just trying to embarrass her, she thought, and it wasn't going to work. Kate knew the con man was a professional and knew how to manipulate people and how to do it well. Kate decided to try her hand at her own bluff.

"Fine", Kate said and turned to walk away, "whatever. I guess I'll just have to get Sayid and he can..."

"You're not going to get Sayid", Sawyer interrupted.

Kate turned back, now curious. She knew there was no way she was running to Sayid for help but how did Sawyer know.

"Why's that?", Kate asked trying to pretend she wasn't interested in the answer.

"Because you don't want to look like you can't handle yourself". Sawyer's words hit all the right notes. "You want the Doc to think you can fend for yourself, is that it? Hell, lot of effort just to impress a..."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone", Kate interjected sharply.

"Of course you're not", Sawyer chuckled. He knew he had Kate pegged.

Kate knew it too. Sawyer seemed to know her almost better than herself and it was driving Kate crazy. Ever since they crashed here Kate has been trying to prove herself to Jack, to constant failure. More than anything Kate wanted Jack's approval. She remembered his disappointment when he found out she was the fugitive. Ever since than Kate has been trying to be the hero, just like Jack. She needed to be the one to bring back the inhaler and save Shannon. Jack had tried torturing Sawyer and it didn't work. If Kate could manage to break his exterior without violence Jack would certainly be impressed.

"So go on", Sawyer continued, "go get Doc and the Marathon Man and let him do his thing."

Sawyer was now bluffing and he was much better at it than her. For once Kate had nothing to say. Her mind was racing, trying to find something hurtful to say to give her back some measure of control.

"Don't even say Jack's name", Kate snapped, "you're not even in the same league as him."

That hit home! Sawyer's expression dropped and Kate knew she landed a perfect blow.

"You ain't got all day Freckles", Sawyer said crudely, "let's get this strip show on the road."

"I'm not stripping for you", Kate barked at him.

Kate could feel a cold sweat breaking out. She knew Sawyer had her right where he wanted her. She also knew that she could yell at him until she was blue in the face, but it wouldn't get her anywhere. Kate remembered how Sawyer had earlier tried to bribe his way into a kiss and she decided it was time to reason with the con man.

Kate tried wording it so it sounded like less her idea. "Fine, you want me to kiss you?" Kate threw her hands in the air. "Let's just do it."

"You don't get it yet do you?", Sawyer laughed, "that was a friend price. But we ain't friends anymore. Strip."

"I'll kiss you but I won't...", Kate started.

"We ain't bargaining sweetheart", Sawyer said amused, "this ain't a discount store. You're going to kiss me, and you're going to do it naked."

"Why?", Kate asked weakly.

Kate already knew why. This had nothing to do with pleasure, or how Sawyer had been undressing her with his eyes since they crashed here. Sawyer hated himself, probably now more than ever. He needed someone to feel as degraded and dirty as he did. Kate tried to look strong but she was sure her face was a dead giveaway. She was scarred, she was embarrassed, and she was angry.

"Hell", Sawyer interrupted her train of thought, "no one would ever know. It will be our little secret."

Kate couldn't believe she was even considering it! She couldn't believe she wasn't down at the beach by now while Sayid and Jack went back to town on Sawyer. However, a small of part Kate couldn't help but picture Jack being disappointed in her. How he'd treat her like a child. How it would add another bitter failure to Kate's fast growing list of them. If she did what he asked it would be over in a few minutes and Kate would be the hero and Jack would have to respect her more. No more lecturing her like a child, no more telling her to stay behind.

"I'll make a deal", Kate said beaten.

Sawyer sat up amused, savoring every second of Kate's humiliation. "This is gonna be good."

Kate's eyes were glued to the ground, she couldn't bring herself to look Sawyer in the eyes. "I'll take off my clothes down to my underwear", Kate tried wording it so it sounded less embarrassing.

"All or nothing", Sawyer responded, "unless you got a coupon I don't know about." Sawyer chuckled to himself.

"Please", Kate begged doing her best to sound pathetic, "just give it to me Sawyer."

It was her worst attempt yet and they both knew it. Giving Sawyer puppy dog eyes and looking sweet wasn't going to crack the con man's shell. Only when Kate felt as humiliated and dirty as he did would he be able to see her for what she was.

"Clock's ticking", Sawyer was growing impatient and his sarcastic demeanor turned much more serious.

Kate just took a small step forward and Sawyer knew he had won. A tear trickled down Kate's cheek and she gave a slight nod. Sawyer sat up straight and grinned to himself.

"Ok than", he said in confirmation.

Kate lifted her green sleeveless shirt over her head, revealing a white bra. Kate was glad that she remembered to wear a bra today, she knew it would be off soon but every second of dignity mattered. When her shirt was off she tossed it at Sawyer in anger.

Sawyer decided to remind her who was in charge. "Keep going."

Kate's hand began unbuttoning her loose fitting jeans. It was perfectly silent except for the awkward sounds of Kate's pathetic sobs. She was trying to bottle her emotions up, she didn't want to give Sawyer the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Turn around", Sawyer commanded.

"What?", Kate said through sobs.

"How about you give me a better view", Sawyer smirked.

Kate didn't have the dignity or will to put up any resistance. Usually she would throw a hurtful comment back at him but the last thing she wanted was to further antagonize him. By the way, she was glad that for a second she wouldn't have to see that smug look on his face. She turned her back to him. Kate knew that to pull down her jeans she would have to bend over, giving Sawyer a nice long view of her ass. As quickly as she could she pulled her jeans off and stood upright. She was now standing before Sawyer in nothing but a white bra and a black pair of panties. She tossed her jeans a few feet away and turned back around. Her face was a mess and even though she contained her cries, tears were streaking across her cheeks.

"There", Kate said in a tone of voice both hurt and angry, "you had your fun with me. Just stop."

Sawyer wanted to die. He hated himself so much that he couldn't even justify his actions anymore with reason. He knew he was projecting his hatred for himself on Kate but he couldn't help it. She was so pure, so innocence. Sawyer wanted to stop the humiliation but every time he degraded Kate it felt like he was degrading himself, and he was addicted to that feeling.

"You ain't got all day", he responded harshly, "pretty soon the Doc's gonna be wondering what's taking so long and he'll come back and get an eye full. Not that I'm sure he'd mind."

Kate's gaze was fixed down in embarrassment but that caused her to look up at Sawyer sharply.

"Jack's not like that", Kate snapped, "you're disgusting."

Kate hated the fact that Sawyer existed in the same world as Jack, let alone the same island. Jack didn't think about her that way, she was sure of it.

"Keep going", Sawyer said. His expression was bitter and cruel. He was no longer taking amusement in Kate's humiliation but sadistic pleasure.

"Please", Kate pleaded through tears, "don't do this."

Sawyer's lack of response told her all she needed to know. Kate reached around her back and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to her feet. Her breasts were now exposed and for the first time Kate noticed how cool it was outside. Her nipples hardened and a tingling sensation shot through her body. Sawyer's eyes were fixed on her breasts and Kate moved her arms in place trying to distract his gaze.

"Now I see why the Doc's so cuddly with you", Sawyer snickered.

Kate felt her temperature going up just hearing him mention Jack's name again. But she was far too ashamed to do anything about it. That and her eyes were practically blinded by tears now. Kate couldn't help but sniffle. However, she knew Jack would hear her if she cried too loud and come running over. The last thing she wanted was Jack to see her like this, exposed and degraded. Kate reached down and grabbed the rim of her panties. She shot Sawyer a quick glance half hoping he would tell her to stop, but knowing he wouldn't. The determined look on his face said just as much. Kate whimpered as she pulled her panties down and kicked them off with her feet. She was now standing before Sawyer completely naked, both literally and figuratively.

"Turn around", Sawyer commanded again.

Kate lost it and started crying, she didn't even care if Jack heard her anymore. She tried wiping away the tears flowing off her cheeks but they were coming so fast it was a useless effort. Slowly she turned her back towards him, letting him get a good long stare at her exposed bottom.

"Bend over", she heard Sawyer call out.

Kate was too weak to even comprehend what she was doing and by instinct she bent her back in and grabbed her ankles with her hands.

"Pleasure yourself", Sawyer snarled.

"No!" Kate gasped for air between sobs. "That wasn't the deal!"

Kate was still bent over with her ass on display to Sawyer as he spoke. "Get your fingers moving princess", he spat, "or I'll yell for the Doc to come running. You think you can get dressed before him and the terrorist get here?"

Jack couldn't see her like this, there was no way she would allow it. Beaten, Kate moved her left hand between her legs and started rubbing her pussy back and forth. Her back was bent all the way in and all the blood was rushing to her head causing Kate to feel faint. Her hands went through the motions though and once she was wet enough she began fingering herself. After she was finished Kate stood back up and turned to face Sawyer again, audibly crying.

"I'm going to kiss you now", Kate cried, "if you touch me..."

"I'm tied to a damn tree", Sawyer laughed, "as much as I'd love to..."

"Promise", Kate interrupted.

She knew there was no way he could unfree himself but she wanted to hear him say it, to make him say it.

Sawyer let out a long sigh. "I promise."

Kate gave a slight nod, out of instinct more than anything, and slowly inched closer to Sawyer. When she was standing right above him she started to kneel down. Sawyer's gaze changed direction and Kate followed his eyes to right between her legs. She quickly sat down and pushed her thighs together. As she was building up the courage Sawyer leaned forward and smacked his lips into hers. She felt his tongue slide between her lips and Kate jumped up and took a few steps back. It was over! Kate had totally forgotten about the inhalers by now and her first and only priority was to locate and slide her jeans back on. She didn't even bother with her bra and panties. After she was back in her jeans and sleeveless shirt Kate wiped the saliva off her face. Her embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

"Where the hell is the inhaler?", Kate screamed so loud that Jack and Sayid probably heard her from down the beach.

Sawyer paused, dragging out the suspense, and than...

"I don't have it", he sighed.

Kate's vision went hazy for a second. "What?"

"The inhaler", Sawyer explained, "I don't have it, never did."

"The book", Kate's voice was broken, "they said you found it in their luggage."

"Book washed up on the beach", Sawyer smiled to himself, "went in the drink with the rest of the..."

SMACK! To both Sawyer's and Kate's surprise she landed a perfect right hook across his face. Even Kate didn't know she had the strength left in her. Sawyer was about to say something but Kate instantly turned and walked off, grabbing her bra and panties and stuffing them in her pockets. She couldn't look at him right now, she just wanted to get back to her tent, she just felt like dying.

When she got back to her tent she broke down in tears. She felt used and dirty. What if Jack ever found out? What would he think of her? Kate had been crying so hard her head was pounding and she just felt like going to sleep, forever if it was up to her. She lied down, not even bothering to take her dirty clothes off. There was no way she was going to take her clothes off right now. Even though she was sweating she wrapped herself tight in a blanket, she even nuzzled her face in a pillow. Anything to keep from feeling exposed and naked. She knew getting to sleep would be a battle upon itself so she just sat there and cried.


End file.
